Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a technology of mounting electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208045 discloses an image pickup device including a wiring substrate, a frame member arranged on the wiring substrate, an image pickup element arranged on the wiring substrate inside the frame member, and a transparent cover arranged on the frame member.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208045, reliability of the image pickup device is enhanced by increasing rigidity of the frame member. However, when employing a large-sized image pickup element (electronic device), an increase in size of the frame member is required for maintaining the rigidity of the frame member. Therefore, the image pickup device (electronic component) is increased in size correspondingly. Accordingly, a technology of securing reliability while restraining the increase in size of the electronic component even though the electronic device is increased in size.